This invention relates to swabs which may be used to apply medication or make-up or the like or to clean and/or dry surfaces.
One class of applicator includes a handle and an absorbant pad fastened to the handle. This type of applicator is used for applying, spreading and removing many types of substances such as medication, eye make-up for the eyelid, cleaning liquids and the like. In the prior art applicators, the swabs are generally glued to a rigid handle.
The prior art applicators have several disadvantages under some circumstances, such as: (1) they are relatively expensive to assemble; (2) they are not as durable as desirable for some applications; (3) the glue, when it is used, does not withstand autoclaving or withstand solvents and cleaning for some sterile applications; and (4) the welding process is relatively expensive.